A Forest
by Morgan Oey
Summary: Akibat tidak menurut pada orang tuanya, Tiina kecil tersesat di hutan. Pairing: Sweden x  chibi  fem!Finland. To Crazy Lawyer.


**A Forest**

Disclaimer: Hidekaz Himaruya

Pairing: Sve x chibi!fem Finland (Saya lihatnya dari gambar, beneran ada gambarnya jadi saya buatkan ficnya untuk Crazy Lawyer.)

Rate: K

Warning: gak jelas, geje, OOC, AU

* * *

><p>Tiina Vainamoinen adalah anak perempuan berusia lima tahun yang sangat ceria sekaligus polos. Tiina memiliki warna mata ungu dan rambut pirang sedikit bergelombang sebahu. Anak itu merupakan kelahiran Finlandia. Ayah dan ibunya tinggal di suatu pedesaan yang cukup terpencil dan dekat dengan sungai sekaligus hutan. Ayahnya bekerja sebagai penebang kayu dan ibunya adalah seorang ibu rumah tangga.<p>

Pada suatu hari, Tiina merasa bosan tinggal di rumah terus menerus. Karena musim liburan, Tiina menghabiskan waktunya hanya untuk di rumah saja dan pekerjaan rumah menumpuk sehingga ibunya menyuruhnya untuk belajar setiap hari. Sementara Tiina tidak punya teman yang tinggal dekat dengan rumahnya sehingga Tiina lebih sering bermain di rumah tetangganya yang usianya setara dengan usia anak SMA.

"Mama," panggil Tiina dengan nada ceria kepada ibunya yang sedang memasak dan Tiina menunggu jawaban ibunya sambil membaca buku bergambar Moomins. "Bolehkah aku bermain keluar sebentar?"

"Tidak boleh," kata ibunya tegas dan berbalik menghadap Tiina. "Di luar sana banyak bahaya mengintai."

Wajah ceria Tiina mendadak berubah sedih. "Aku sudah bosan di rumah," kata Tiina sedih. "Aku ingin cari udara segar."

"Tapi, Tiina-"

Ucapan ibunya terputus karena Tiina mulai menangis. Perlahan-lahan Tiina menarik celemek ibunya dengan wajah memelas. "Aku ingin jalan-jalan, ibu. Kumohon."

"Baiklah," kata ibunya pasrah. "Tapi hati-hatilah dan jangan sampai tersasar di hutan. Hutan sangat berbahaya untukmu."

Tiina tersenyum lebar dan meninggalkan rumahnya dengan hati gembira. Sementara ibunya memandang Tiina dengan tatapan cemas dari kejauhan.

* * *

><p>Tiina ingat larangan ibunya untuk tidak masuk ke dalam hutan tetapi entah apa yang merasuki Tiina, Tiina melanggar perkataan ibunya sendiri. Ada sesuatu yang membuatnya penasaran.<p>

"Mungkin aku akan coba ke sana," gumam Tiina dan memasuki hutan tersebut secara hati-hati. Tiina terus berjalan ke dalam hutan dengan pandangan penuh kekaguman sambil melihat-lihat berbagai jenis pohon yang berada di sana. Terkadang Tiina berhenti sebentar untuk memainkan tanaman-tanaman yang ada disertai tawa ceria.

"Hihi.. lucu," Tiina berkata sambil memainkan daun maple yang ada di sana. "Aku ingin membawanya pulang."

"K' s'k' 't'?" tanya seseorang di belakang Tiina. Tiina menoleh dan wajahnya menunjukkan kengerian yang amat sangat. Sesosok pria tinggi besar berkacamata dengan wajah menyeramkan sambil membawa gergaji besar.

"MAMAAAAAAAAAAA-"

Pria itu terkejut dengan teriakan Tiina dan menaruh gergajinya di dalam kotak perkakas dan menggendong Tiina. "J'ng'n t'k't," kata pria itu pelan. "K' b'k'n 'r'ng j'h't."

Tiina terkejut dan dalam hati Tiina berpikir mungkin dia akan dimakan oleh pria besar itu. Dengan ekstrimnya Tiina melompat dari gendongan pria itu.

"B'h'y'," tegur pria itu.

Tapi sayangnya meleset dan Tiina terjatuh. Lututnya mengeluarkan darah yang sangat deras.

"Hi.. hiks," isak Tiina sambil memegangi lututnya yang luka. "S-sakit-"

Pria itu memandang Tiina sejenak dan menggandeng tangan Tiina dengan perlahan-lahan dan mengantarkan Tiina ke suatu tempat. Tiina meronta-ronta dan ketakutan tetapi pria itu tetap di posisinya. Dan pada akhirnya mereka sampai ke sebuah rumah yang cukup besar.

"In' r'm'hk'," ujar pria itu pelan dan mereka berdua memasuki rumah tersebut dan mendudukkan Tiina di sebuah sofa kayu mungil. "M's'k d'n d'd'kl'h. K'k'm' h'r's d'b't' "

"Pulang," rengek Tiina. "Aku mau pulang-"

Pria itu tidak banyak bicara dan mengambil sesuatu di kotak P3K dan membalut luka di kaki Tiina dengan pelan. Tiina meringis kesakitan tetapi pria itu menenangkannya agar Tiina tidak menangis.

"T'd'k t'rl'l' s'k't k'n," kata pria itu.

Tiina ternganga, pria di depannya bukanlah orang jahat atau berbahaya seperti dugaannya semula. "T-te-terima k-kasih," kata Tiina gugup sambil menghadap ke arah jendela dan mendapati bahwa Tiina sudah berjalan di hutan semakin lama semakin jauh sementara langit sudah mulai gelap. Ibunya pasti akan marah kepadanya dan tahu jika dirinya berkeliaran di hutan.

Lebih buruk lagi, Tiina tidak tahu jalan pulang ke rumah. Tangisan Tiina yang tadi sempat mereda akhirnya pecah lagi. Ketakutan dan kengerian bercampur menjadi satu.

"Tidak bisa pulang. Takut. Ngeri."

"Ak'n k'nt'r t'p' j'ng'n m'n'g's," kata pria itu dan memeluk Tiina dengan erat.

* * *

><p>Pada akhirnya pria itu mengantar Tiina ke rumahnya yang berada di desa terpencil. Dan benar saja hari itu sudah sangat gelap sehingga Tiina ketakutan dan terus memeluk pria itu di dalam gendongannya.<p>

"Seram," ujar Tiina gemetar. "Takut."

Sesampai di rumah Tiina, orang tua Tiina memandang pria itu dengan tatapan ngeri sekaligus menuduh. "Kau apakan Tiina, hah?"

Pria itu sudah menduganya, pasti dia akan disalahkan oleh orang tuanya. "Ak' h'ny' m'ng'nt'r d' p'l'ng."

"Kau bohong," kata ayahnya geram dan mencengkram baju pria itu sementara Tiina berada di belakang ayahnya.

Pria itu hendak membuka mulutnya lagi tetapi yang terjadi adalah Tiina memukul-mukul ayahnya sambil terisak-isak. "Jangan jahati dia, papa. Dia bukan orang jahat, dia menolongku. Aku terluka karena ulahku sendiri. Aku anak nakal."

"Tiina sayang," kata ayahnya lembut dan mengangkat Tiina hingga sejajar dengan dirinya lalu mengecup dahi Tiina dengan lembut. "Maafkan papa, papa kira orang itu berbuat macam-macam padamu."

"Ak' B'rw'ld, p'm'h't," kata Berwald memperkenalkan dirinya di hadapan keluarga Tiina. "M'f m'mb't m's'l'h."

Berwald membalikkan tubuhnya dan meninggalkan keluarga Tiina tetapi sebelum Berwald sempat masuk ke dalam hutan, Tiina mencegahnya.

"Jika mau, boleh datang ke rumahku," seru Tiina. "Aku akan menyambutmu dengan senang hati. Terima kasih sudah menolongku."

Berwald mengangguk pelan dan tersenyum di dalam hatinya.

**FIN **

* * *

><p>AN Fic ini saya buat untuk permintaan maaf ke Crazy Lawyer. Maaf saya nyakitin hati Anda. Gak ada yang benci sama anda, kok. Jadi jangan berhenti dari FFN.


End file.
